The case of the powerplant
by Jenleafpower101
Summary: Eden and her plant are targets and it's up to Basil, the rescuers, and Mike Wazowski to find out what's going on. Basil, and Bianca belong to Disney, and Mike Wazowki and Randall Boggs belong to Disney and Pixar.
1. Prologue

The school week was coming into an end and a girl named Eden was ordered by her parents to get a plant from the market from around the corner of her apartments and after buying it, she was bringing it home to her family and while she was walking on the sidewalk, for some reason she felt something touch her shoulder and she looked behind her and saw nothing.

Then not taking any chances, she bolted straight home and put the plant by the window, and dashed into her bedroom and laid down on her bed to get some rest, and then a shadow passed through her bedroom and she was getting scared and tried to get out of her room, but the door was block, so she was at the point of crying, but she wasn't prepared to give the intruder the reaction he desired, so she looked at him in fear fighting the tears, but something plastic and dark covered over her head and she felt her world come black.


	2. Basil and The Rescue Aid Society

Basil of Baker Street recently moved to America to make a living as a detective for humans and mice. He made a new home in 17977 1/2 Arborcrest Ct, in Portland Oregon. Dr David Q Dawson is still with him, but this conference was for him only. He opened the front door that lead to an inside of a cabinet and he shoved the cabinet door open leading into the garage and there's a girl named Alysia that was in there and she was crying.

He walked up to her. "Alysia, what's the matter? It's the weekend, why are you crying?"

She wiped a few tears from her eyes. "My best friend Eden was reported missing last night."

Basil looked down in sympathy. "Well, let's not give up hope just yet. In fact I have a rescue aid society conference to go to, so..."

The light bulb went off on her. "Lily, my dog, of course." She rushed outside to untie her dog and she came in with her dog, Lily and the chocolate lab sniffed Basil and licked him. He got onto her and looked up at Alysia. "Thank you, Alysia."

"Your welcome, Mr. Basil."

He took off with Lily.

Basil rode Lily around the city until he reached the area near West TV in a private building.

"Stay Lily, Stay." He got off of Lily and went inside a building. There were mice all around the inside of a building. He took a seat at the front seat of the room, but that's where he was assigned to seat.

The head mouse took his place. "Attention, we have received report of a missing girl named Eden and we only know where the location of the kidnapped girl, and that's why we called in the great mouse detective, Basil Sherringford."

Miss. Bianca ran in front of the headmouse. "Please, I want to go with him on this assignment."

He sighed. "Alright, Mr. Basil, this is one of our best rescuers, Miss. Bianca and you know who he is."

She shook hands with the great detective. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

Basil smiled. "You as well, Miss Bianca."

They turn to face the headmouse.

"You two will leave now," he announced.

Basil and Bianca walk out of the building and the first thing they hear is Lily's whimpering. Then when Basil whistled to get her attention, she ran up and licked Basil and sniffed Bianca. She giggled. "Is this the dog you trained, she's very adorable." She patted her muzzle.

Basil chuckled. "She is very handy at times, and if it weren't for a girl named Alysia, I wouldn't have access to her. She's not a bad girl to have around. She helped me on one case when a mouse lady's diamond jewel went missing. Let me say. Alysia is very kind, and she can keep secret as long as her hair."

The two mice hopped onto the dog. "Lily, back to Alysia's home, and be quick about it!"

The chocolate lab dashed off and made it back to Aloha, Oregon to Alysia's house.

Once they were back at Alysia's house, Basil went into the hallway to find Alysia. Bianca turned to face him. "Where are we going?"

Basil put his hand on her shoulder. "To find Alysia. She knows Eden personally, so I think she will be useful for this case."

Bianca looked very scared. She was afraid that someone would try to hit them with a broom. After a long journey through the hallway, he made it to a room with pink walls and a pink chandelier. There was Alysia sleeping in her bed.

"Are you sure we should disturb her sleep?" Asked Bianca.

"That's alright...," said a voice. She turned to see Alysia stretching her arms. She had long brown, and brown eyes. She wore a golden long shirt and black shorts. "...I'm used to getting wakened by Baysil."

Basil snorted. "Anyways.." he said ignoring the subject. "The rescue aid society sent us two to find Ms. Eden Tec."

Her eyes brightened. "Thank you so much." She hugged Basil and Bianca.

Bianca chuckled. "Your welcome, my dear."

Alysia set them down. " So do you need anything?"

Basil nodded. "Tell me what you know about Eden Tec."

Alysia got up and motioned for the two mice to follow her to the garage. "Eden has been my friend ever since I was really young, and she likes singing, and goes to school at Mountain View Middle School."

"...Mr. Basil, didn't the kidnapping take place yesterday on friday?" Asked Bianca

"Exactly my dear Bianca." Basil wrote all the clues on a notepad. "At the lack of clues, I can Deduce very little. That Ms. Eden was kidnapped right after she got home from school and no other students were reported missing, so she must have something he wants, but this must be investigated further. Alysia, can you tell me Ms. Tec's apartment name?"

Alysia chuckled. "Elementary, Basil. Tapiola apartments the first section to the right and in the cubby, the door to your left will be you're destination."

"Thank you my dear, now get back to you're nap." He patted her head and kissed her large temple. "Not a bad girl, now we've not a moment to lose Bianca." He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of Alysia's room.

They rushed into the garage and found Lily and took off.

Following Alysia's directions, Basil and Bianca made it to Eden's house and entered through her window. It was a mess in her room. furniture was tipped over. Lot's of broken glass from a late lamp, and something else...a blue construction hat that had an m with an eye in the middle of it. Basil picked it up. "Ahah. Ms. Bianca! This hat must have belonged to the fiend that abducted the poor girl." Bianca took a look at it. "What does the M represent Mr. Basil?"

Basil placed a hand on the white female mouse's shoulder. "That's what we have to find out, my dear."


	3. Unusuall deduction and a new fiend

This is my second chapter.

I'm getting more excited about this by the minute.

When you review, please give me constructive criticism. I want to develop my writing skills so badly.

Basil looked around and grabbed anything that may contain Eden's DNA and background information. He grabbed a jacket hood and the construction hat. That was enough clues he needed to proceed. After that he and Bianca returned to Alysia's house and entered Basil's home.

His home was a similar design as his old home. "You have a nice home, Mr. Basil."

Basil took off his inverness coat and replaced it with his robe. "I know and the best part is not only that I have more space to do my work, but I don't have to pay anything. Alysia is such a sweet girl. Of course I have to keep out of sight of her folks, but otherwise, it's a splendid place to live."

Bianca hung her coat up on the mini coat rack Alysia made for Basil.

"Take a seat anywhere and make yourself comfortable," he said coldly, shaking his hands toward the couch and paying attention to the experiment.

Bianca took a seat at the seat farthest away from the door. Basil was examining a piece of cloth from a jacket he took a sample of under a microscope. He zoomed in close enough to see a microscopic twisted ladder. "Yes."

Then Basil grabbed the construction hat sample that he cut with one of Alysia's Father's carpet cutter. He saw a bit of slime in the sample. "How odd."

"What is it, Basil?" Bianca walked to the lab table.

Basil placed both his hands on her shoulders and led her to the lab table. "Look at this. There's something peculiar in the hat sample."

Bianca saw the slime in the sample and it made her gasp. "Wow, that is odd." Then she zoomed in closer and saw small pigments inside. "Mr. Basil, I found small pigments in the sample!"

"What!?" He took a look into the microscope. "This proves that this wasn't the work of a rodent or a human, but someone else."

Bianca gaped. "Then, how are we going to find the culprit? When we find the monster, I'll show them!"

"In due time, Ms. Bianca, but we have to find the fiend first." He grabbed his inverness coat and deerstalker hat, and Bianca grabbed her purple long coat. "Follow me."

They went into the garage and Basi opened the door that lead to the side yard and found Lily sitting by the tree with a long leash attached to the tree. He unleashed Lily from the tree. "Now, Lily. I want you to find..."

he brings out the construction hat from his pocket, "...THIS SCOUNDREL!"

Unlike Basil's dog, Toby, Lily just sniffed it as much as she could and then Basil brought out Eden's coat hood. "Now, find this girl." He said that a bit more kindly to let Lily know that she was the victim, either that or he has a soft spot for girls.

Lily sniffed it just as she did to the construction hat and nodded telling him that she got the scents.

Basil patted her head. "Good girl, Lily. Not as frisky as Toby, but still a good girl, now..." He hopped onto Lily's back with Bianca. "Sic 'em!"

Then, the chocolate lab/german shepard dashed off as if she knew the location.

On the way there, it was odd to Basil how this was the same route he took to get to Eden's house. Bianca held onto Basil, trying not to fall off. "This is getting more exciting by the moment, right Ms. Bianca."

"Absolutely, Mr. Basil," Bianca replied shakily.

When they made it to Tapiola Manor, Lily took another route going through the side yard of the apartments and into the backyard.

"Mr. Basil?" Bianca whispered to Basil. "Are you sure she knows where she's going?"

Basil smiled. "She's never lost a scent once, so I trust she knows the scent by heart I always make them stick their nose into a sample until they get the scent, no exceptions."

Bianca sighed. "Isn't that a bit harsh, sire."

Basil patted her shoulder. "It's called tough love, my dear Bianca."

Then she jumped over a brick wall where there was a pool. "Lily, what's the meaning of this?" Asked Basil sternly. Lily sniffed around and when she got to the far right of the pool, she found a red button. "Clever, Lily." Basil hopped off of Lily and pressed the button and the water went into a whirlpool and it showed an image of a building with the same logo as the hat did.

"Jump in, Lily!" Basil shouted.

"Wait!" Shouted a voice. They all turned around to see Alysia running to them. "Before you go, do you have a phone?"

"Yes, an iphone," Basil answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Did I give you my number, so you can give me an SOS text." Basil grabbed my galaxy SII and copied her number onto his phone. "Alysia, thank you so much for all you've done." He grabbed Alysia's large hand and kissed it rubbing his small thumb on her knuckles. Tears built up, a lump developed in her throat and she gained sniffs. She was crying. "Basil, why do have to go?"

Basil patted my cheek. "It's alright my dear. I won't be gone for long."

Alysia hiccuped. "But this is the monster dimension, that place is dangerous."

"Shhh." Bianca patted my hand. "It's alright, we'll be back sooner than you think, my dear Alysia." Then the duo jumped into the portal and it left Alysia alone as the portal closed, and she turned around and went home.


	4. Welcome to another Dimension

Basil and Bianca land on soft strands of grass. Basil rubbed his head from the landing and Bianca brushed the dust off her dress. "Where are we. Ba..."

Basil covered her mouth with his hand "Shh!" He hissed into her ear and started walking toward the building. Bianca started following him.

Basil turned around and held up both hands towards Bianca "Bianca, stay here until I come back." He walked off, leaving little Bianca alone. She listened to the sounds of flowing grass in the wind and then suddenly she heard a loud roar from somewhere. She grew scared and started running Basil's direction and soon after running she bumped into something and she shrieked in fear. Then a hand covered her mouth and started shushing her.

"Bianca, Shhh," said a voice trying to sooth her. A hand gripped her shoulder and turned her around to see Basil.

She sighed in relief. "Oh, Basil so glad you're here. I heard a loud ferocious roar and...and.."

Basil once again covered her mouth. "Shhh." Then he looked around and saw the building. "I wonder..." He grabbed Bianca by the arm and started running toward the building.

"Mr. Basil, where are we going?" Asked Bianca.

"To that building!" He pointed at the tall, tan building with the M and eye in the middle. "Come on."

They went to the far side of the corporation and found an entrance. "AHA! A vent. That, my dear lady is our way in."

Bianca narrowed her right eye. "But, Basil. How do we get inside?"

The detective reached into his pocket and grabbed a screwdriver he _borrowed, _from Alysia. "Stand back, Bianca." He put the blade into the slot of the screw in the vent. He unscrewed the screws on the vent. Then they fell on the ground.

Basil crawled inside the vent and pulled Bianca inside with him. It was very dark, but luckily, Bianca had a flashlight, so she shined a light into the vent.

"Good thinking Bianca," commended Basil in a whisper.

She was more focused on the task at hand, and so was Basil after he said that.

They started walking deeper into the vent and it was cold by the air conditioning. The deeper they've gotten into the vent, the colder it had gotten, and it's gotten to the point where Bianca and Basil were shivering.

That didn't stop them though, they kept going and going and fighting the cold as they went.

Basil suddenly stopped walking.

"Want to go back," asked Bianca? "It's cold in here, we may find another way."

Basil panted. "Too late now, we just have to find a way out of the vent." He took out his spy glass and started looking around.

Bianca walked around and then bumped into something in the metal walls and it was light with large black lines. "Mr. Basil!"

Basil turned around as Bianca shined onto the discovery. "Aha! A way out! Excellent work...for a woman."

"I heard that," snapped Bianca. "I may be a woman, but I have good hearing."

Basil rolled his eyes as he unscrewed the door and it fell on the floor in the room. "Come on, Bianca." He jumped down to a desk leaving frightened little Bianca.

"But, I'm scared of heights," shuddered Bianca.

Basil held out his arms. "I'll catch you. Just close you're eyes and jump."

She stood up and closed her purple eyelids and jumped down and Basil caught her bridal style. She looked up to see Basil with a bored expression.

"Told you I would catch you." He said as he put her down.

"Thank you."

He just replied with a nod. "Now. Let's split up to search the room."

Basil went to the right and Bianca went to the left as this chapter closes.


	5. Intro to the villian

We now are introducing the enemy and it's not Professor Ratigan. I hate descriptions.

Eden woke up and she placed her hand at the back of her head and looked around the room. This was nothing she's ever seen before. Her eyes widened really big. A huge gasp came out of her mouth and looked around the room and it was all black except for the grey vertical lines surrounding and the circle they were attached to, which was holding her two yards off the ground, which could only mean one thing... she was in a cage.

Eerie silence filled the room and a metal circle underneath her was the only thing she could feel. She grabbed onto the bars and it felt cold, smooth, and metallic. "Hello," she called out awkwardly. There was nothing in response.

So Eden tried again. "HELLO! ANYBODY HERE?!"

Again nothing, so she just slumped down in her cage and sighed. Then suddenly there was a shadow right in front of her and when she looked behind her, she didn't see anything. She just slumped back down with her eyebrows tilted toward her forehead. A few moments later...

"ROAR!:

Suddenly, Eden turned around in shock and screamed at the top of her lungs and what she saw was a dragon, or as so as she thought. After she was on the ground, the creature started laughing super hard.

"Aw, did I scare you," cooed it's voice.

Eden stood up, brushing off the dust from her pants and inched closer and it wasn't a dragon. It was a purple lizard like thing with three fronds in the style of a mohawk on it's head and it had four sets of limbs. It was a creepy sight. "Who are you." She stared at the fronds on his head. "...and what are you," she said spreading the corners of her lips wide and down keeping her eyebrows up.

The creature suddenly jumped and pinned her to the corner of the cage. "Randall Boggs, number 1 scarer to be, now let's get down to business shall we. There's a plant that was last seen..." he shoved his face into hers. ..."by you."

The last two words sent chills down her spine. It was very scary.

He grabbed her wrists aggressively. "WHERE is it, kid?! We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Eden struggled in his grasp. "I don't know...what you're talking about...you overgrown Lizard!"

"Boss, the machine is ready."

Randall turned around and Eden couldn't see who was talking to him.

"Excellent, Fidget, because I've found a perfect use for it," he said with a maniacal grinning on his face. "Take her to the...scream extractor."

"Yes, boss."

Eden held a hand out. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be working for..."

"Yes, yes that little worm-tailed furball in a suit, but you see, I was in this city called London and..."

_I was walking around the big ben trying to find some homes with little kids like you in it, but then I heard something. I walked around the corner and found a weak looking bat on a river side. I thought that I had all the time in the world at this point, so I offered him a deal that he can stay with me as long as he does anything I tell him to do, so that's when he became my minion._

"What about your assistant fungus?" Obviously you know by now that she's seen Monsters inc, but not in a long time.

"Hah! Him. He's with this company, so I couldn't take him into exile with me, couldn't I?" Eden just looked down as Fidget accompanied her away from her cage into something that she guessed wouldn't be pleasant.


End file.
